


Buckles and Necklaces

by SegeMarl



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Post Game, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegeMarl/pseuds/SegeMarl
Summary: Mae gets a gift for her best available friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> #-- Short fluffy thing I wrote while trying to write a longer fic. --#

Mae took a step back and thumbed her belt buckle after placing a small box on the counter. Bea eyed the box suspiciously before lifting the lid and peering inside. It was a necklace. The same necklace Mae had convinced her to steal from the URevolution at Fort Lucenne about a month ago. Looking up at the cat she noticed the gaudy buckle and a black studded belt on Mae's tattered old jeans.

“Did you _really_ go back to the mall and steal this crap a second time?”

“Gasp!” she slapped a hand to her heart and posed dramatically. “How could you make such an accusation beabea, look underneath.”

As Bea removed the necklace from the box, sure enough, there was a receipt from the store for the jewelry and belt.

“Where did you get the thirty bucks to buy this, last time I checked you were broke?”

“Angus let me borrow it since I start at taco buck next week!”

“Huh.”

“What's wrong? Do you not like it?”

She stared at Mae with a blank expression, watching her squirm, and waiting just long enough for a small frown to form before she cracked a smile. “That's really sweet of you Mae. Thanks.”

Bea turned and took the necklace, walking into the back room of the Pickaxe. Standing in front of the mirror, she clasped it around her neck. She stood there and stared at the colourful shapes now draped over her ankh print dress, admiring the clash of dark and light. Walking back towards the front, she saw Mae leaning over the counter trying to see into the back where she was standing.

Upon seeing her wearing the gift Mae let out a squeal of delight. “Aweeee, Bea it looks so good on you!”

“Thanks Maeday.” she walked around the counter and ruffled the shorter girl's hair before pulling her into a hug. “Now get out, I need to close up the Pickaxe before band practice.”

Bea stood in middle of the room and watched as Mae skipped out the door and ran off towards the Party Barn. She caught herself playing with the new piece of jewelry and blushed as she thought about what Mae had said to her that night. 

"I guess you're home enough for me too Maeday." She sighed, and started closing up for the day.


End file.
